


沉醉你的笑容

by WhaleAybVm



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleAybVm/pseuds/WhaleAybVm





	沉醉你的笑容

“你呢，学长，喜欢我吗。”宋亚轩笑着问道，但是手依旧紧捏着张真源的下巴不允许他逃离自己的视线。

张真源看着宋亚轩，仿佛要沉醉在他的笑容里，不可否认，他被他深深的吸引了。小小声的回答：“嗯，喜欢。”

宋亚轩的笑容又加深了一些，看向张真源的眼神里夹带了一些诱惑，“嗯？你说什么？我没听清。”

张真源闭了闭眼，鼓起勇气说道：“我说，我喜欢……唔……”话还没说完，剩下的字被宋亚轩全数吞没。

两人的唇齿紧密的贴合在一起，张真源能够感觉到，宋亚轩的舌在他的口腔中肆意侵略着，宋亚轩火热的眼神也在侵蚀着他的神经。

身上忽然感受到一丝凉意，宋亚轩不知什么时候偷偷解开了张真源的衬衫扣子，张真源现在的状态就是衣裳半褪，胸膛随着呼吸急促的起伏着，告示着主人内心的紧张。

宋亚轩看着张真源，结束了这漫长的一吻。轻轻而又不失温柔的亲吻着张真源的脸、鼻子还有额头，仿佛要将张真源的脸刻进自己的心里。

张真源的注意力都被宋亚轩轻柔的吻吸引着，紧接着一只微凉的手伸进了张真源的衬衫里，张真源呼吸一窒，手慌乱的想要推开宋亚轩。哪知宋亚轩直接一个手将他的双手抓住举过头顶，并顺势将张真源压在了床上。

另一只手还在张真源身上抚摸着，不亦乐乎的玩着张真源胸前的小红豆，或捏，或揉，每一下都在刺激着张真源。

宋亚轩观察着张真源的反应，看到他被自己玩得难耐的拱起了身子，眼神暗了暗，脑袋低下。

“啊……轩儿……别……”胸前一点被宋亚轩的含着，贝齿忽轻忽重的咬着，舌头伸出来加入了挑逗的队伍中来。

而之前抚摸着的那只手，则是朝张真源身下探去，扯掉了张真源下半身所有的遮蔽物，握着已经高高竖起的硬物不断上下快速抽动着。张真源简直要被这快感给淹没了，初次经历情事的他不知如何是好，只能在口中一直呜呜的抽泣着，哭着叫着身上人的名字。

“轩儿……不要……好难受。”张真源难耐的低泣着，只见宋亚轩停下了所有动作，松开了控制住他的那只手，两手撑在张真源脸旁，低哑着声音说道：“真的不吗，你只要说你不愿意，我就再也不碰我。”

张真源猛的看向宋亚轩，看到了对方眼里的爱意疼惜和忍耐，他不是这个意思，他只是没法接受这么多的快感，但他不要宋亚轩不碰他。

伸出自己的双手，搂住了宋亚轩的脖子，看到对方的眼神一下子变得火热了起来，张真源有些害羞，但还是坚定的奉上了自己的唇，在距离宋亚轩的唇只有一厘米的距离是，宋亚轩开口了，“你确定吗，待会无论你说什么，我都不会停下了。”给他这句话的回答是张真源火热的唇。

宋亚轩立刻反客为主，在张真源的嘴里与他的小舌共舞，彼此的唾液在热烈的激吻中交换着，长长的一吻结束，宋亚轩看着张真源，低头凑在他耳边说：“帮我脱裤子。”说罢看着张真源涨红的脸庞忍不住笑了起来。

张真源瞪了宋亚轩一眼，还是乖乖的去解开宋亚轩的皮带，再是脱下他的裤子，忍耐了许久的硬物终于放了出来。

张真源看了一眼宋亚轩那根的尺寸，忍不住咽了口口水，后穴也在不停的瑟缩着流着水。

宋亚轩缓缓压了下去，双唇再次接触，这次的吻是温柔的。尽管有宋亚轩的吻分散注意力，但是张真源还是感受到了对方的手指在自己的后穴中进进出出的抽动着，慢慢的张真源感受到了快乐，嘴里也不住的嗯嗯啊啊啊的开始小声的叫了起来。

宋亚轩离开了张真源的唇，又加了两根手指，看到张真源被自己的手指操到疯狂摇头，眼神迷离，嘴巴里不停的喊着：“轩儿～啊！轩儿～呜呜轩儿～”宋亚轩再也忍耐不住了，将手指抽出，后穴还试图挽留着，红红的嫩肉不断瑟缩着。

扶着自己的性器，对准了不断流水的小穴，缓缓捅了进去。期间张真源由于后穴被强硬撑开而痛苦的皱起眉，宋亚轩心疼的吻着张真源的眉头，想要停下等张真源缓过来。

谁知张真源一个挺身，直接让宋亚轩进入到了最深处，张真源终于忍不住痛苦的呻吟出声，宋亚轩心疼得要死，手不断的揉捏着后穴想让张真源放松些，责怪道：“怎么突然挺身，疼不疼。”

张真源尝试着动动后穴，却被疼得倒吸一口凉气，看着宋亚轩责怪的目光，他伸手将宋亚轩拉近，给宋亚轩一个浅浅的吻说道：“你不想我太疼，我也不忍心让你为我忍耐这么久。”

宋亚轩既感动又好笑，一时之间也说不出什么话来，只能不断的挑逗着张真源，引导他放松下来。

慢慢的，张真源感到没那么疼了，他伸手摸了摸宋亚轩的耳朵，示意他可以动了。宋亚轩先缓慢的抽动了几下，发现张真源真的没有不适感之后，大吼一声，吻住了张真源，下身开始快速的抽动。

张真源惊叫了一声就被吻住了，细碎的呻吟声不断的从两人的唇缝中飘出来。

床上，两个赤条条的身体交缠着，春宵一刻值千金。

过了许久，等张真源已经高潮过两次之后，宋亚轩终于在张真源的背上泄了出来。对于他这一举动，张真源说不感动是假的，能够在最后一刻克制住自己，不在他体内释放，足够显示了宋亚轩有多么在乎他。

事后，两人对视着，又不自觉的接上了吻，一吻结束，宋亚轩抱起张真源来到了浴室把他放进了浴缸中，替他清理身上的秽物。

张真源看着宋亚轩认真仔细的帮他清理身体的样子，忍不住叫了一声：“轩儿。”宋亚轩听到后抬起头来笑着看他，示意他继续说下去，笑容仿佛带着酒精，让张真源无法自拔的沉醉了下去。

他看着宋亚轩，说了四个字以后，宋亚轩的眼神突变，只见他一步跨进了浴缸里，开启了新一轮的大战。

“标记我吧。”


End file.
